pose_fxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lulu Ferocity
Lucinda "Lulu" Ferocity is an exotic dancer based in New York City who is a member of the House of Abundance. She develops a strong sibling relationship with Candy Johnson while in the house, the two bringing in their talents in the categories they walked. When financial conflicts arise for Abundance, Lulu left the house, taking her siblings with her, and starting her own, the House of Ferocity, that was co-parented with Candy. Lulu continued to serve as house Mother, despite the passing of her sister, and the struggles that came with maintaining it. After taking part in an ACT UP protest with Damon Richards and Ricky, she sought to restart her college education, seeking to attend the Bronx Community College. Biography Early Life Lulu enrolled in community college, studying accounting, but dropped out.[[Blow|2.07 Blow]] House Abundance to be added Establishing New House Lulu practiced a ball routine alongside her siblings, the four taking a break after Lemar critiqued Candy's moves. While everyone chuckled, they were startled by the abrupt entrance of an angry Elektra Abundance. With Candy asking about Elektra's man and why she has returned to the apartment earlier than usual, Lulu questioned why she and Candy have to leave their room for her. She also listened as Elektra listed various different rules for the house. Days later, Lulu and the children confronted Elektra on the eviction notice, informing them that rent was late. Eventually, Lulu proclaimed that she was leaving the House of Abundance, seeking to establish her own house like Blanca Evangelista, taking Candy with her. The two women conversed in a bar, figuring out a proper name for their house and who to bring under their guide. She settles on the name "Ferocity" after rejecting Candy's first suggestion "Fabulosity" for being "too gay." Taking in Cubby and Lemar, the women's choice picks included shopkeeper Veronica, fellow voguer Florida, and former member of House Xtravaganza Aphrodite to challenge Elektra in femme realness categories. Lulu and Candy came across Lil Papi on the street, deciding to take him under their wings as revenge against Blanca.[[Pink Slip|1.07 Pink Slip]] Missing Candy Days after the ballroom incident between Candy Ferocity and Pray Tell, Lulu loses contact with her co-House Mother. Unsure what to do, she turned to Blanca Evangelista, informing her that Candy had began a side-profession of servicing johns at a sleazy hotel. With Blanca, the two women visited the establishment to locate their missing sister, being repeatedly shoed by the manager who expressed disinterest in their search. Though Lulu weepingly pleaded, she and Blanca gave him a number and a photo of Candy and left. Lulu came to Apartment 306, pushing Blanca to tell her immediately where Candy was. Learning of her death, she embraced her sister and wept. She gathered at the table with Elektra Wintour and Angel Evangelista, planning out what to do moving forward, the group deciding to start preparations for Candy's funeral. She became distant; while everyone sat inside the funeral home and paid their respects to Candy, Lulu avoided the casket, calling out Angel as she walked out of the room. She cryingly told her that she did not want to see her sister's body and that she was unable to remember anything positive the two shared in life, her mind dwelling on the bad moments they had together. Eventually, by Angel's hand, she walked slowly to the casket. Glancing at Candy's attire, she gradually became enraged, stripping the body of couple articles of clothing and jewelry before Damon, Ricky, and Papi pulled her off and away from the casket. Lulu stormed outside the funeral home, lighting a cigarette and sobbing quietly.[[Never Knew Love Like This Before|2.04 Never Knew Love Like This Before]] A New Light To be added[[Blow|2.07 Blow]] Personality Unlike her vocal and ambitious sister Candy, Lulu tends to keep to her side and her shadow, reluctant to strive indepedently. Relationships Romances *'Darius': Lulu makes mention that she had previously had sexual relations with Darius. Friends *'Candy Ferocity': *'Blanca Rodriguez': *'Elektra Abundance': Enemies *'Lil Papi': While under their roof, Lulu and Candy were repeatedly harass and assault Lil Papi whenever he underperformed as a subject. Eventually, he left their house after the co-House Mothers were read by Elektra Evangelista. Gallery |-|Behind the Scenes= Pose_houseabundance.jpg POSE_BTS19.jpg POSE_BTS05.jpg POSE BTS24.jpg |-|Videos= Pose Season 2 Candy & Lulu Teaser FX Behind the Scenes *Evelyn Osorio Vaccaro is the stunt double for Hailie Sahar in the role of Lulu Abundance. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House Abundance Category:House Ferocity